The Return Of The Emperor
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: As the dying light of the golden throne fades within the warp, the emperor of mankind reaches out to his people one last time, the result of this short lived plan is...a quite spectacular mess of things...or is it a new beginning for mankind?
1. Prologue

**Code Geass- The Return of the Emperor**

**Well, I've had a long thought and look at the code geass section and found a very distinct lack of crossovers, there's a crap of stuff that can be done with the ideas presented, so here's my idea-**

**A return of the emperor, to his "past", or what could be it?**

**I hope you enjoy this! Now im pretty sure everyone's used about each others ideas, so if you see yours I apologize in advance, but heck some of the ideas on code geass are fantastic…  
**

**Also I will answer 2-3 questions chapter….maybe…if im in the mood, on a better note heres the short but needed disclaimer: **

_**I Fallen-Ryu do not own Code Geass, Warhammer 40k, or anything else that may or may not pop into this story!**_

**There, wont do that again-and if you try to file it I did put a disclaimer first chapter, after all every author from a book doesn't scream out this every chapter s/he writes!**

**Now onto the show, remember don't like it don't read beyond the first chapter**

Holy Terra, Imperial Palace, 42nd millennium of mankind

He could feel it…his time was ending soon. Despite the efforts of the tech-priests and the thousands of sacrifices fed to him daily he could finally feel deaths claws reaching out to claim whatever was left of his soul. All those sacrifices that the rotted imperium he had made…worthless, And with his death, the rest of his children, mankind itself, will fall prey to the twisted monsters of the warp, and end in extinction. All his efforts, all his powers, every single plan he and his many shards had made and been aware of for nothing.

It was inevitable now, just as it was when he was first entombed in his throne, to forever hold back the warp storm that would be unleashed if he left the throne, the daemons within the failed web way project, also using his physic might to also keep the astronomicron from falling…but yet even now it has dulled to a level it was as useful as a flashlight in a fog…that is if the fog was a in the middle of a hurricane filled with angry and very hungry sharks flying both in the water and in the very air itself, and you only had a umbrella to keep you safe.

For so many years he had watched as his imperium, his dream for true peace for mankind, fall to ashes around him…for so many years he had pondered in the small corner of his mind where his thoughts were safe even as he writhed in agony from the battle he waged against the four abominations and other monstrosities out there for the very souls and will of mankind, even that damnable realm where the warp could not reach…those so called "Gods" of mankind that were kept locked up with the last thought elevator he had underneath his golden throne…their whispers as loud as the day he had closed and destroyed every other ruin other then this one…at least with him those abominations would finally stop manipulating his children with their foolish agenda.

Despite the four abomination's whispers he stood vigilant, despite the suffering he has been enduring for twelve thousand years, but now he finally has paid the price for his mistakes. So many of them he made during his time…perhaps if he had but one small chance to redo everything…it would be a better galaxy for mankind, or so he hoped within his withered carcass.

As the last cells in his decaying corpse began to cease to function he reached out to the many shards of his very being in the warp, and pulled them into himself one last time. With this raw and unparalleled power, he spread out his will one last time before his very being broke apart into nothingness, twelve thousand years of gathering souls of the pysker's that were fed to him daily used in a last ditch moment to say his farewell to his children. As well as a final stab at the eye of terror…perhaps he could even close it for a time…give his children a little more time to survive beyond his guidance…

Across the galaxy, he reached out, to every man, women, and child. Every space marine both loyal and near renegade, from the ultra-marines to the soul drinkers, from the sisters of battle to the lowest guardsmen, from the wealthy non corrupted nobles of the spires to the hive ganger living in the blackest slums of the hives on imperial worlds. The overlord and the slave….

He reached out to all of them and grabbed hold of their wills, not to bend or break them. But to send a message, as well as to know every last one of his children, for how can one not be attached to the very beings they had protected, guided, and nurtured for so many millennia?

It was in that instant something happened that neither chaos, the eldar, the c-tan, nor the ork "gods", or even the old ones could ever had conceived or believed to ever happen. In a single instant every human became a pysker, the hidden genes breaking through at the last moment, even the blanks whose very presence hindered the warp suddenly became embraced by his will after so much time spent in total despair, enhanced by the might of the emperor and empowering the same will with their own, not to mention the pysker's own unique powers burning away at the genes installed by the necron's of old, untold billions of humans stopping in their tracks even as orcs, eldar, tyranids, chaos, and other horrors paused in the light, and in most cases were incinerated by it.

Within the warp countless daemons were burned to not even their very essence remained, all the while their servants and slaves of chaos recoiled in horror at the sheer scope of power…some repent and fell to their knees even as their flesh burned and their spirits cleansed, whether by forgiveness or by wrathful punishment it is not known even to the new being that was awakening.

And throughout it all, within the imperial palace and underneath the golden throne even beyond the sacrificial chamber where the weaker pysker humans died to keep the thrones light alit…a pair of doors glowed ominously with a red crane symbol.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The eldar recoiled in horror as the very will of mankind turned on them, centuries of having to deal with their trickery and the results of their races actions finally coming to do a final haunting it began with the age of strife, and now ending with the moment of destruction, as every eldar was slain where they stood…be it male, female, old or young. Their souls all forcefully coming together into their precious infinity circuits, as the entity did not care to feed on souls of foul alien's for now…it had better things to do after it had finished it's work with them.

However because of the death of every eldar, and every eldar soul not captured by the youngest of the four, the newborn eldar warp god Ynnead rose from the depths of the infinite circuits, and it waged a short and bloody campaign against the youngest of the four. As a final vengeance Ynnead bound the warp abomination and tore from it the stomach of the eldritch spawn, and with it fed on every eldar soul ever taken. Even as the abomination screamed and moaned, begged and demanded for more sensations and whispered untold pleasures into the ears of the death god of the eldar. It did not hear…for pleasure of the flesh means nothing to death…but yet even as this happened, even as it tried to corrupt it much to the abominations horror as it felt its power being ripped from it, also the third party who waited for this moment stuck as the predator fed on its prey.

For the entity of mankind did not simply spare the eldar alien's souls just for the sake of it, but rather as a collective knowledge from the inquisitors who managed to capture the few fareseers of their race and learn enough about the newborn being to interpret the exact moment to crush one of the four in a instant and rid itself of the foul alien race forever in the galaxy.

It tore apart the two warp beings with tendrils of blue flame and wrathful light as it destroyed their very beings forever even as Ynnead ignored the light and focused solely on its prey, its focus onto its prey because of ancient prophecies became its doom.

The dark eldar had already by this time been wiped out with a simple side note by the many flame tendrils burning the planets of the slaver corsair race, their penchant for taking human slaves being the leading cause of their doom as the entity simply learned where they had been and stuck where its small sparks of its many tendril thoughts of the multitude of souls/minds were before the reclamation.

A fitting end to a race that devolved into barbarism and then manipulated another race into doing their dirty work or trying to rebuild a broken empire, a legacy of their creators that ended so similar to them…beaten down and destroyed by a race they could not understand and thought themselves superior to.

The newborn entity did not even think of the word hypocrisy within its many consciousness…only hatred for the alien, love for mankind, and wrath against the deceit of the warp spawn fueled its "thoughts".

But within where terra once stood now in the middle of a orderly planet of mankind's will, the symbol within the doors shined even as the doors themselves slowly began to open without the entity's knowledge, for such information became nearly lost to when the union of mind and souls occurred,

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While in real space the worlds of mankind burned away, disasters tore apart the planets, floods of fire, ash, and rock rained from both above and gushed forth from below. Seas writhed and spilled onto the lands or took to the heavens. Entire hives simply crumbled as the mountains, valleys, plains all kept moving and shifting, showing and stressing the very tectonic places of every world capable of this movement, until the planets tore themselves apart. Even then the very forms of every human simply disappearing into thin air where they once stood, their equipment left behind as they ascended into something greater, but more terrible then they had ever believed in. The destruction of planets did not just simply stay within imperial borders but onto all planets, even craft worlds where the eldar had laid within and used were nothing but burning wreckage and destroyed dust and echoes of what they once were.

Worlds inhabited by the tau or taken by them were decimated by numerous disasters after the disappearance of the Gue'Vesa after pausing in their duties, or even on the battlefield and became something akin to light. Afterwards not even ashes remained of their forms. Before any kind of communication could be made the disasters had stuck, wrecking the planets in a extinction level events that reduced the planet's in their small empire to uninhabitable state's.

This continued on with every planet the tau had conquered or colonized, until it reached their home world where a star went nova. The final blow from the entity of mankind,

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the Ork's, every single one of them were burned away or torn apart as the worlds were destroyed. The entity did not bother to go after the orks on a whole but the source of their "WAAAAGGGHHH", Gork and Mork….the twin Ork "gods" that constantly fought against anything they could get their hands on, even each other…

The entity entered battle with them for a short time, blocks stuck and parried, blade's manifested and Dakka filling the area they were in until there was enough of it to fill a entire sector with sheer raw firepower. In the end of the short battle the entity destroyed the two Ork "Gods" and ripped apart the energy of the "WAAAGGGHHH" until nothing was left of it.

Subsequently the Necron's began a mass awakening with their C-Tan gods beginning to take control of their race due to fear from the new warp being, however without the numbers of their races former power, the C-tan as broken and weakened as they were could not stop the entity from utilizing every last warp energy it could gather from the nebula clouds of raw energy it could muster from other reserves rather then its own to destroy, devour, and annihilate the menace forever from the galaxy.

Even as the tomb worlds unleashed their anti-warp weaponry and defenses, nothing would halt or stop the rampage of a enraged entity that had the combined life-force, will, and powers of a entire species behind it.

As on terra deep within the maelstrom of light, even as the imperial world slowly disintegrated, the doors began to open faster as if sensing its demise soon.

The whispers from within grew louder with every millimeter the door opened.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Devourer lost all contact with its many tendrils in one of the galaxies that lay before its maw…yet even then it cared little for one lost morsel, it had other prey to attend to, for even if for but a moment it had felt threatened by the prey within that had disappeared, however there were other galaxies it could feast on, this one just happened to be in the path of the smaller swarms it had at its disposal. Now it was gone, with this it turned away from the galaxy but kept an eye on it…because even now it could feel the threat it represented…though one thing the devourer knew for sure, it would keep and eye forever on this burning light in the galaxy. It was interesting to it…Even if the blinding light was annoying it deeply.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As this happened instantaneously with each event happening at the same time as the other, the remaining three fought to keep their power and their realms together with this new menace that was started by the emperor of mankind, their screeches of rage and malice as well as vengeance and promises of retribution went unheard and unheeded by the entity born from mankind's death and resurrection into a single being.

Khorne was the first of the three to fall, as it led a final charge within its realm as the light, blue flame, and cursed water's flooded its realm, purging the blood soaked plains and destroying the many skulls claimed in the warp spawns name. With its every servant, slave, and warrior it could muster both kept and banished at its heels it lead the charge into the warp with its mighty axe swinging. They were torn apart in the merest seconds by a stream of silver, blue, and golden tendrils made of pure flame made into near invisible filaments ripping the blood "god" apart to nothingness and its servants burned and drowned within the fires of reclamation and the waters of purification.

The second to go was Nurgle, who once thought he would outlast even this universe itself from within its realm of decay, its once "great gardens" reduced to ashes by the fires, its pus and sickness washed clean by the waters, plagues rendered moot by the touch of the entity even as they tried to corrupt it. For to long humanity suffered under its "generosity" and "gifts", now they share their gift of vengeance with the fires of retribution, and the waters of healing against the plague "god's" home. The traitors who followed were incinerated and destroyed as well in a afterthought.

The last thoughts of the plague lord's being was that it now found irony that it would see its rot and death, at the hands of a newborn being.

With this the entity took a moment rest itself, destroying several warp beings in rapid succession had took a toll on the warp, even if it didn't use its own power to do so. The final battle now rested against a being that could be the very thing that drove chaos forward, the true master…it however with a few thoughts created and made opportunities to gather more strength to prevent any damage to itself, as well as a way to heal itself if case of true damage to its nature by the clever warp being.

Within the area around the cauldrons of Nurgle the entity had found Isha, the eldar warp goddess, now forgotten within its cage as it wept for the destruction of its "children" race. The entity did not care however and with a moment to assess its "health" it drove in for the kill. Isha had not fought back and died with a pitiful smile on its face. Mankind's will devoured Isha's essence and learned the hidden secrets of healing….

Finally it then turned their attention to the now last of the four, the one who was instrumental with every damned change that corrupted mankind, twisting them into puppets…used them…manipulated them, and for what? To rule some dirtballs a little longer in its lies?

It was not taking a single chance with this monstrosity as the entity waged a brief but far longer war against the very nature of chaos itself…the twisted kind that was like a cancer….and now it was time to remove the taint from the source.

Order and chaos fought a final battle for control of this galaxy, with every change made it was stabilized and brought into stagnation and death, then twisted and manipulated…worlds made, burned, servents made and then nagain burnt and destroyed…echo's and shades fought a never ending battle for control until at last, in the realm where time can move backwards, forwards, sideways all in the same moment…

The battle entered its final stage, furious the two battled in both reality and in the warp, the galaxy shifting to their desires as planets, stars, nebulas, and even black holes were pulled with the raw might of the warp and warp storms engulfed the galaxy.

However in a single moment when the warp being of chaos was caught off guard due to its constant changes and the smallest gap where it never paid attention to was seized upon and took advantage of…the entity of man stuck a lethal blow into its very heart of the warp spawn's being.

The now last Chaos eldritch being cried out in fury/love and hate/despair as it tried to find a way out/and not with every string, every strand, and every little plan, nothing showed a way out of this mess…and it laughed/cried/raged, as this was the true end of its games. Its building and destroying of fate, such a wonderful and terrible change had it wrought!

Now fates hand decreed that the architect now saw its final change into non-existence.

The entity lashed out deeper and deeper into the very core of the warp being, and in a moment for pure brutality…pushed its very being into the center of the warp monstrosities core, and tore it asunder from the inside out.

Nothing remained of the warp spawn.

And with this, the galaxy became engulfed by a warp storm of such magnitude it covered the entire galaxy in a mirage of colors.

Gold, White, Blue, Silver, Copper….Black…everything kept changing but the main constant was the golden color that radiated from the storm itself.

And within terra's system of where it once stood now only a few rocks with a pair of doors slowly being disintegrated, the doors opened fully and the thought elevator within was accessed one last time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So many things happened at once…

The galaxy wide warp storm ceased…

The entity paused its amusement in hunting down the last of war warp shards and wayward eldar "gods"…and within a single instant of understanding it "roared" in fury and pain as it was being drawn into the very gates themselves….

In its hatred and wrath the entity of mankind tore apart its prey and turned its attentions to the being behind the gates…Information on "them" coming to its untold numbers of minds all locating the memories of the one who had once been the emperor of man…fury and wrath racked its core even as sorrow and repentance ruptured forth.

For a single moment in the galaxy, the conscious will and the unconscious will of mankind battled for its very being.

Yet even then the conscious will knew it would lose….for it remembered many things, even as it was slowly drawn (by comparison of reality verse the warp time frames) through the doors, it sent out a single cry….

A cry that shattered reality and echoed throughout the universe…

A cry that was answered.

And in a single instant, a flash of light ended the universe and rebirthed it anew.

The clock of time was struck, and then reversed as the wheel of fate was stopped and then turned back. Destiny would not be denied, and neither would the true creators plan's be.

Then….the emperor woke up in a queen sized bed in a small room drenched in sweat and tears.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Well that's a wrap for now, ill get the next chapter out soon! This is around 5-6 years after the invasion of japan if you are all wondering, and if you cant figure out who the emperor is then no cookie for you!**

**Anyway, this muse I had was to much to resist putting down, so I now bid you all a farewell until the next chapter!**

**Fallen-Ryu out!**


	2. The Emperor Awakens

**Code-Geass: The Return Of The Emperor**

**Were back again! Well I am at least, don't know about you people reading this!**

**Now don't expect heavy duty mech destruction on this chapter, ill be updating the chapters as I go along, mostly to fix certain things that get pointed out like a spelling error or a grammar error.**

**Also: do try to have a account, otherwise I cant reply to you people when you comment on this, and finally, some things will be explained later on, so if you don't get my twisty words in the prologue ill explain at the end of this chapter, so read on!**

**Also again don't forget my disclaimer first chapter, if you don't like this, don't read it.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ashford Academy- year 2015, start of summer vacation

The emperor of mankind could only stare for a brief moment in confusion as he took in his surroundings…

'_Where are am I? Where are my custodians…where…my imperium!' _the emperor thought with increasing alarm until he cats his soul momentarily into the warp in a single instant was stunned at what he was "seeing" within the realm of the warp.

It…it…it was clean, clear, and calm.

Well as calm as the warp could get, so instead of the maelstrom of colors more so towards the darker elements of it, it was a clean bluish white…there were no daemons or monstrous abominations rummaging about searching for some poor soul to devour or twist…perhaps there were some beings that could be lurking in the most darkest and most illusive depths of the sea of souls but this.

This meant there was no chaos…yet…but with further examination, the "currents" within the warp seemed to be even more calm then he thought, flowing, much like a stream from a glacier or a gentle river on a flat plain. Perhaps with time something could form, but only if there was some massive cataclysmic event.

'_How could this happen?_' he mused silently to himself as he 'sat' down to think, already he had manipulated the warp into creating a sort of shield barrier around the sol system, mostly based on his astronomicron…though he noticed it took less effort to do so but more energy…infact it had cost him enough power to level him down to a alpha plus pysker on the imperial scale…though the sheer power and potency would negate that disadvantage….even if the warp was calm, there were still terrors out there that would subjugate mankind before it could leave its cradle, and the shield would both protect the sol system, as well as serve as a early warning beacon for him, even as crude as it is.

'_That alone brings up another point…now lets see how mankind has fared so far without my guidance.'_ the emperor thought, though as he looked at his "form" he frowned at the fact he was so…youthful and of course judging by his bodies condition, very underdeveloped, which could lead to problems in the future.

'_Note to self: spend the next year or so fixing my body to its peak, and find out why im so young again.'_ the emperor added in as a afterthought while he was searching through the entirety of mankind's wills throughout terra…though he didn't do more then skim over the facts, more-so looking for the history of the world…and…and…

'_I cant believe this…how?….How is this possible?!' _the emperor thought more frantically as he searched more and more minds until he brought himself in desperation out of the warp and back into his frail body, which of course in his scramble to get out of bed he negated to keep track of his surroundings and fell off the bed in a bit of discomfort.

Ignoring the indignity of the situation he hurried over to what looked like a nearby computer console that he could see and began to in a very hurried manner examine every bit of data he could get the machine spirits claws on (which of course was very slow and cumbersome by his standards…truly this made him more and more sure of his situation, not to mention the spirit was on the verge of dying even as he pushed it to beyond its limits to gather the data required for his quick investigation).

At last after 30 minutes of rapid searching and a dieing machine, he had his answers, which was both good and bad for him…

"Of all the things to happen to me, going back in time was NOT one of them." the emperor mused silently though if he was sure of this timeframe he supposed his old name would have to do before he had…ascended…into the souls of the many, many, many shamans who had shown him the future of mankind if they did not join together….

Eternal slaves to the dark abominations of the warp.

"But how did I come back?" The emperor continued his quite muse as he stared unblinkingly at the dying computer screen now showing a blue screen of errors.

"The being that mankind and I had become was powerful…but not that powerful…so what went wrong?" he muttered trying in vain to think until a particular painful headache inducing thought process brought out the answer from the depths of his memories.

"C's world…THAT abomination!" The emperor growled out as his face twisted into a look of pure rage and the rooms temperature started to drop. At least until he schooled himself and held back his own power lest terra got caught within a warp storm, and with his barrier up, it would NOT be pretty on what would happen to mankind on its cradle world.

He was disturbed from his quick meditation on calming his fury by a knocking on the door, and with a quick sweep of his power to rid of any evidence of his physic might he turned to the door mask of a smile on his face.

"The doors open" he called out in what he assumed was this era's version of a typical tired teenage voice.

With that the door opened to reveal a adult japanese maid with dark brown hair and brown eyes with concern for him both in her eyes and in her mind from a quick scan to determine if she was a threat, with none found In the brief second of mental scanning she began to speak.

"Master lelouch, are you alright? I heard you fall out from your bed" the maid asked as he looked him over with a critical eye.

A look the emperor took advantage of as he feigned tiredness and with the dim light of the computer screen made it seem as if he had just got done with something both equally annoying and of course uneasiness.

"Nothing Sayoko, just had a dream of the past…and of course I remembered something from a meeting with a broker I had found the last week with rivalz during one of our runs, unfortunately it turned out to be a bit of a scam, and I had to pretty much delete the computer here to prevent to much damage to the Ashford's mainframe." he explained with a tired look on his face as he rubbed his eyes.

Sayoko sighed as she shook her head in slight disapproval "Master, you could have let me know sooner-"

"Enough Sayoko, whats done is done," the emperor scolded lightly before continuing on a more lighter tone "Besides ive been meaning to get myself a better computer and to do a few upgrades to the ash fords campus computer network…it has been sometime since they had a update and it's the least I could do for them taking Nunnaly and I in."

"Very well master lelouch" sayoko sighed, honestly, just a month and he and that boy rivalz keep missing classes, she wondered briefly on where he went with him but it was not her place to judge her master, only obey as a shinobi should. Though if she was honest with herself, maybe she should get some tea's tomorrow to help her master sleep better, the last few nights had been a bit climb through steep mountains and falls into valleys with her master's mood these few days…not to mention it had been nearing the time when he had first come to Japan, Lady Nunnaly had been getting worried about her "Big Brother". The next sentence from her master shook her out of her musing.

"You should get some sleep yourself, tomorrow I plan to take Nunnaly out for a short walk, its been quite awhile since we could relax a bit. And if you could get some groceries while were out? The money will be on the counter in the kitchen." Her master asked as he slowly got out and made for his bed.

She nodded "Very well, I shall see you and lady Nunnaly in the morning, and I shall accompany you afterwards." When the Emperor nodded she then with a quick bow left to her own room within the residence.

After Sayoko had left the emperor smiled briefly as he went to the bed to allow his body some much needed rest.

'_Such a loyal soul, I will have to remember to reward her better this time around and allow her to be of more use then a simple maid_' he thought as he climbed into bed, though he did frown on where that thought process had come from for a brief moment before sighing and resolving to search through his mind to sort out whatever had happened before his maid had come in.

As he settled down to rest a new though process had him smile as he spoke to himself.

"Tomorrow everything changes…Me, Nunnaly, this world, and mankind itself will ascend….and you Abomination…shall die by my hand this time." he whispered as he closed his eyes and began the slow and slightly painful process of not only cataloging his bodies genetics, but also altering them to allow this form to grow into his more…preferable form in the future. As well as insure he had a proper look into this form of him self's memories for a better accurate picture of his past rather then just half forgotten bits of memory within the centuries of knowledge he held.

It was going to be a long night for him, both as the emperor of mankind, and as Lelouch Vi Britannia now Lelouch Lamperouge.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The Next Morning

It had been a slow awakening, but when the clock finally hit 8:00 am Lelouch finally got up after a few false starts, with slow blinking eyes he chuckled lightly as he placed his now slightly more dense in the terms of muscular as well as bodily warp used enhancements that he could afford to undo the damages done to his form from both his upbringing (as being a noble general meant not having a good constitution as they never had to do more work then they could do as a hobby) and from the few months of exposure to the war for Japan. Or now known as "Area 11"…frankly it still annoyed the Future Emperor of mankind on Britannia's foolish agenda as well as treatment of their fellow human beings.

After all he did say science, equality, and galactic conquest was quite simply the best way for mankind's future to march forward…the religions of that time…well lets just say the worship of flightless birds was the most tame in comparison to the strange and equally appalling usage of the warp on terra, and that was by his consideration the LEAST damaging things that had happened to mankind from the age of strife.

'_Note to self again: if that ostrich party EVER comes into being again, bomb them from orbit…spray enough promethean infused plasma weaponry on the ashes, and then call enough exorcists to insure they NEVER come back again, and eliminate any traces of them from the warp.'_ Lelouch thought with a comical eye twitch before he finally managed to clam down again…it appeared it would take several more "sessions" within his mind to insure its stability, also to insure that mankind doesn't get sent to the warp with a temper-tantrum he might invoke as childish as it sounds, the warp was…finicky with emotions poured into it, and as a alpha plus level pysker with the potency of his true power and of course his barrier up….things would go bad worse then a gene stealer cult on the most corrupted planet in the imperium going at it with the hive ganger population…Not the most beneficial picture for mankind.

With a quick shake of his head the young emperor to be started his daily ritual of cleansing (though he did have to remember what soap was…it was again annoying on how technological backwards some parts of mankind was compared to the imperium he had once ruled before his induction into the golden throne…cleansing powder was so much more effective in cleaning one's self) his body and of course getting dressed for the day.

When he reached the door to the outside of his bedroom he paused for a moment…before he steeled himself and proceeded to the kitchen to help his ninja maid with breakfast as well as…

'_Nunnaly…' _that single thought had almost forced him to pause as the memories both good and bad threatened to overwhelm him as he felt his heart clench slightly.

With a deep breath he finally managed to square himself and get to the kitchen with little fuss and of course set about making a good old fashion Britannia breakfast.

Thankfully he still remembered from the last 4 or so years of raising his precious little sister to know how to cook…as well as some years of doing so before he finally decided mankind had enough time to get its act together and stop being stupid with the damn flightless birds and the foolish world wars over less and less resources left on terra.

He shook the thoughts away when he finally reached the dinning room where the image he then saw turned his heart to mush and brought a smile to his face at the utter adorableness of the situation.

Nunnaly was trying her hand at knitting, though the design and the project was a spectacular failure the utter adorableness of her face as she happily chatted Sayoko's ears off, who also had a kind smile on her face as she helped guide Nunnaly through the process, (what little she knew of it) the scene was enough to have him forgive her of any transgressions without thought.

When he finally got into the room she perked up and smiled in his direction, the sound of her kind voice was enough to widen the loving smile he had on his face.

"Big brother! I was worried you wouldn't get out of bed again, Sayoko say's were going out today for a walk! Is it really true Big Brother? I hadn't been out in the settlement for such a long time, can we go to the park? I heard from my classmates that they finally managed to coax some birds in the park to get close to them and I wanted to try!" Nunnaly happily continued her chattiness while Lelouch merely smiled and held her hand for a small bit.

After about 5 minutes he managed to get Nunnaly to calm down enough for him to tell her yes he was better and yes they were going out to the park, and perhaps the outskirts of the settlement if the weather was good enough.

That alone brought a grand smile to her face as she "turned" to Sayoko now chatting to her as the Ninja maid did her best to fix what now could be described as a first timers scarf, which was pretty well done for someone who could not see, though with the way she felt around the entire thing she had created made sense to Lelouch as she was very careful with the way she knitted…or tried to anyway, despite her rapid talkative nature, it seemed as if she was in a excellent mood today.

Soon with breakfast done and Sayoko given the area where the park would be (they did use the Ashford's limousine to get around without to much trouble, same for their maid), Both Lamperouge siblings soon left and began their day in order.

At the Park, Lelouch managed to get Nunnaly one of the few balloons and some of the ice cream sold at the vendors hoping to make a few pounds from wealthy Britannia Families that visited the area, though Lelouch did frown when he saw the distinct discrimination between the few hobbyists who did the job just because they could and the few honorary Britannian Japanese people forced to work in more isolated spots. With a few well placed words and some "Incentive" he managed to get a few of these people some decent daily wages to at least afford enough rations for a week for them and their immediate families.

Though one highlight of the day was when both he and Nunnaly came across two Half-blooded Britannian's/Japanese with red hair, both a younger female by a few years then her older brother.

Mostly they had just passed each other, but from a brief view into their minds it seemed as if the older brother was beginning to set up a resistance movement within a "Ghetto", he even had some ideas on what would happen if he the people of Japan managed to get free from Britannian control.

There was also untapped potential in both the two siblings that Lelouch almost turned his head to them while they walked by each other, but he withheld from doing so to prevent any sort of….misconception while they were being watched.

Though from his amusement the Older Brother seemed to act as he did with his own sister, dotting on her and acting like a parent would in this situation.

Just before both sets of siblings passed each other Lelouch did a small brief glimpse into what potential they truly had, and was pleased to note that they would be most useful in his plans to remake his imperium of man. But first off, Nunnaly needed his utmost attention for now, at least until he was ready to make his move, and insure she was sufficiently protected…preferably with 300 custodian warriors supported by his twin titan scouts and a garrison of Imperial Knights. As well as several regiments of imperial guardsmen with heavy support and aerial support. Maybe even turn a planetoid into a impenetrable fortress might be better with enough Gellar fields that navigators would faint on seeing them.

Speaking of which he better start musing on his plans for the future of mankind's space-travel, but that could come later….Nunnaly somehow managed to get a small flock of birds to come near her…and he would be set upon the golden throne again if even one of them harms a hair on her head!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naoto Kozuki Stadtfeld was having one of the last few days he knew that would be calm and peaceful spent with his sister, later on he would spend some of the last bit of the day with his mother but at the moment he was content with dotting on his 15-year old younger sister.

Kallen had at first been resistant with going out into the settlement mostly wanting to spend some time with his friends that he was organizing into a resistance movement but he had put his foot down, mostly to encourage her to get some "acting" skills, and if she got good enough, with the biggest maybe and their fathers blessing (he hadn't said it out loud) might let her into the group provided she went to school enough of the time and stayed out of the more dangerous parts of the movements actions.

It had been a bit of a argument for the last few weeks for them but they had always forgiven each other. Now though with tomorrow being the starting point, the Kozuki resistance would finally start in the Shinjuku Ghetto…and with it he hoped the seeds of a true Japan could finally rise, and maybe learn from the mistakes of the past.

That and keep Tamaki away from the more dangerous cells that were downright sliding into the pits of true terrorism that some cells had fallen to.

As both siblings in their day-to-day clothes and him "quietly" encouraging Kallen to show more restraint from lashing out at the first young boy to ask her out (truly his little sister inherited their fathers temper).

Truthfully he told himself this was for her and his sake, but mostly it was because he could barely stand being around the downright arrogant sow of a women that was his stepmother these days.

Truthfully, his father was one downright scary guy when angered…and never had he seen his father so furious then the time when he was told from his own family to divorce his mother and marry into "respectable" family, the sheer fact that his own wife lost her heritage was enough make Naoto want to at least beat his "grandfather" into a hospital for awhile for the stress he put on his mother and younger sister.

It was either that or they would use Kallen against him, and still do today. Though from what he had been hearing his dad might even be on a case that could lead to him staying home more often, and if so he might be able to twist his way out of the marriage contract due to their "stepmother" breaching it!

Though the last night the two of them had a good heart to heart talk, well that had been enlightening on his fathers character, goes to show he got his charisma from.

Just as both he and Kallen passed two Britannian's going on their own walk through the park (one of them seemed to be blind and in a wheelchair…the thought alone made him almost cringe in sympathy for the obvious older brother pushing the chair himself) He had a feeling…a sort of well, neck hair raising and epiphany that he might be seeing one of them again.

How he knew? He didn't, but the feeling didn't go away that night when he was packing his bags with his mother and saying his last goodbye's. Though he wished Kallen could understand why their mother stayed as a degraded maid then be free in the ghetto where he could protect her better. The one time his own mother got one over the Stadtfeld family by making Kallen the heir to the Stadtfeld family, not to mention her fighting hard enough to mark sure Kallen is treated right by their "stepmother".

He sighed as he ran his hand in his hair while Kallen looked up at him with half-lidded eyes burning with indignation about pretending to be "weak". This was going to be a long day.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Later on at the outskirts of the settlement, in the afternoon

It had been a good day for both the Lamperouge siblings, mostly for Nunnaly as she seemed to be doing better by lelouch's probing of her mentality…though he had to be careful to avoid her empathic ability that she seemed to possess. When they had arrived at one of the more hilled sides of the wilderness sayoko had joined them on the foot-paths that lead to the picnic area that was usually reserved for hikers around the settlement area.

So far everything was going good, at least until they came across a young boy around lelouch's age that was in rags, at first he had thought of a japanese homeless but with a deeper probing showed a memory loss that was not natural.

At first he just wanted to bulldoze it but decided against it when his sayoko mentioned the teen to his sister who was beside herself with worry. It wouldn't do to upset his precious little sister if he had anything to say about it!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Exhaustion…

He was well acquainted with it…but from where? And what was his name? The word Rai seemed to spark within his mind for a brief moment…well at least that's what it felt like when he seemed intensely warm that had nothing to do with the sun that was currently shinning on his form.

At least it had been before a shadow managed to block it out and when he managed to open his eyes for a moment, he saw what looked like a maid along with two teenagers around his age…what was his age again? So many questions…

And who was that strange person who he felt that he knew from someplace else? Like a echo of something that should be there but wasn't anymore?

"Who….are….you?" was all he could ask before the toll of the day from both escaping that lab and running almost non-stop through the wilderness caught up to him and he fell into the most blissful sleep he had ever had.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ashford Academy, Dusk

It had been a simple matter by the future emperor of mankind's standards to get the poor soul to Ashford's clinic as well as explain some…circumstances…it had taken some coaxing to awaken the boy and question him on some issues. Though thankfully he had been forthcoming of his situation, and by some of the injuries he had on his body…

Well let's just say the lelouch wasn't very happy at the slosh and slash mix-match job of whoever did the genetic experimentation, it had taken 15 minutes when no one was around to heal his internal organs, skeletal structure, and some of the more delicate brain functions of who is now named Rai's body.

For the creation of his space marines from the thunder warriors, at least they had the decency to insure that their products were at least given the best treatment he could give possible…the sheer revulsion he had felt almost caused the room to develop ice across its surfaces from his seething rage at the poor job whoever did this caused. Not to mention burning Japan down to the ground to root out the interlopers of the sheer piss poor job in his most honest opinion of making a mess of what he could consider one of the many fields of his expertise on the human body, the injuries…well…

Multiple fractions and poorly healed internal injuries, some kind of messed up cybernetics that had been dissolved with his usage of the warp and replaced by pure human flesh in the places that were artificial (though he did this discreetly). And many other problems that could've occurred later on in life…though he did acknowledge it seemed as if Rai had left when they were around 30-40% of the way through given the surgery stitches and genetic modification.

Though nothing of his injuries were mentioned to Nunnaly who had been by his side most of the time, only leave for a bathroom break with Sayoko which he did his healing on the poor boys body.

Thankfully his exposure to the now calm warp had no side effects on his flesh or his soul. Though he did sense a…power…that seemed to be within him, sealed off for some reason or another. Perhaps with time he could explain things when his memories returned…but the one thing that kept bugging the emperor of mankind was that he knew of him somewhere before…like a faceless friend of his…

It was beyond frustrating to have such limited and barely remembered memories of this time period, as without any sort of map he could not navigate what decisions did what or what he had done wrong during this era of mankind's first rise to the stars. He did supposed doing that poor rushed merging without taking the time to insure the proper connection to his soul so that his original personality could be used as the base for the new being that he had become had done some damage…not to mention dying as well may have left a sort of shock to his system.

Now though that he had time to sit and think while Nunnaly and Sayoko busied over Rai and themselves when they had been shoed out of the clinic part of the academy (as well as putting Nunnaly to bed, he promised he would tuck her in when he was done here). He could now strategize his plans for mankind, though first off he would need a disguise of a sort, so that way he wouldn't do the whole awe and terror thing like last time around when he had tried and succeeded in unifying all of terra as his golden armored form.

He had plenty of time to think on it, frist off he would need the equipment to begin to call forth the resistance groups to his side, not to mention bases would need to be planned and strategize, as well as strong strategic points and avenues for attacking, defending, and supply runs and raids for resources and equipment, not to mention their storage and manufactories….thankfully it seemed Japan maintained most of its industrial base, it would need a overhaul with the correct influx of dedicated workers to create the arms and armour he could introduce (he was NOT going to introduce to much imperial technology to this time period, the damages some of the imperiums weapons could do…not to mention crafting overly complicated machines was unfortunately not one of his strongpoint's).

Perhaps a knightmare frame dedicated for his own use at first….then turned slowly into a mass produced model…yes, one that could make use of mankind's slowly developing physic presence, not to mention be able to manufacture with ease due to the small amount of specialist parts…

He would plan this more in the coming months, but for now…Rai needed to rest from his ordeals, Nunnaly had to be calmed and told that he would most likely be introducing him as a live in student, not to mention get Rueben to accept the new accommodate…maybe his gambling runs will do more then pay for both his and Nunnaly living expenses…

For now he would be patient and plan for the future of mankind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sorry everyone if you were expecting the emperor to simply walk over Britannia in this fiction! He wont be simply blasting everyone and everything into oblivion, read above the story to know the reasons why.**

**Not to mention I would like to thank everyone for their comments, though please note have constructive criticism…also ideas are welcome, but don't be demanding on what happens next…write your own story if you wish.**

**Finally, the next chapter might be done soon, if I get it done that is…**

**Things will go slowly at first, don't expect the emperor of mankind to simply flick his wrist and Japan is free, he has to insure its well supplied, well prepared, and not to mention well equipped to fight off international threats. Something I doubt many of the resistances ever figure out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
